


The return of Bill Cipher

by Soulesstar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Human Bill Cipher (later), M/M, Mabel's an innocent one, Occasional swearing, Post-Weirdmageddon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulesstar/pseuds/Soulesstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now my time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient powers that I may return!"</p><p>Bill Cipher is back. Sorta.  But he's not the only one  who's trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look who's back

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: Dipper occasionally swears.

**Bill's POV**

 

“nruter yam I taht srewop tneicna eht ekovni I nrub ot emoc sah emit ym , ltoloX!” He yelled. "Stanley!" Stanley Pines punched him in the eye and shattered him into tiny pieces.

 

He spent the last second worrying that it wouldn't work. One of his many pieces flew out of Stan's mind and into Dipper's. _At least some part of me will live on._ He thought. _Even if it takes forever, I_ ** _will_** _find a way back._ He promised himself.

 

Now he was stuck in Pine Tree's mind. _Great!_ He thought sarcastically. While he couldn't actually do anything as is, he could still communicate with Pine Tree through his dreams. _So that's what I'll do. I'll make him pay for doing this to me!_ _He_ _flashed_ _red_ _with_ _anger_ _._ _But first, some snooping._ _He_ _said_ _,_ _returning_ _to_ _his_ _normal_ _colour_ _._

 

 _I wonder what they're all doing right now?_ He wondered. _Celebrating? There’s no way that’s going to happen! You can't have a party without the guest of honor!_ He flinched at the thought of everyone celebrating his 'death'. Granted he did take over their entire own, made their lives a literal living hell, killed Time Baby and the Time Police and tried to rule the world.

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Dipper's POV**

 

Dipper felt uneasy. _Was that really the right thing to do?_ He asked himself. Sure, Bill was evil and clearly insane and they probably did the universe a favor by getting rid of him, for good, but everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance. Even Bill.

 

But Wierdmageddon had ended and they were having a party. Both because of their victory and their 13th birthday. Dipper felt himself frown. They were going home tomorrow, and then he and Mabel won't see their friends until next summer. Maybe Mabel's wish wasn't so absurd. He was going to miss them. Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Soos, Pacifica, Wendy. They were going to be so lonely at home. Now **he** wishes that summer would last forever.

 

. . . .

The party lasted hours. When it was finally over, Dipper went straight to bed. He was exhausted, probably from all that running. He fell asleep easily. In the dream he was in a meadow, in the forest.

 

"Well, well, well." He heard from behind him. He froze, then slowly turned around to face him. "If it isn't Pine Tree." Bill said. _It's just a dream. Just a dream._ "Oh, I can assure you, kid. This isn't a dream. I'm actually here!"

 

"But how?! We got rid of you! Stan lost his memories because of that!"

 

"Yeah, but he got them back didn't he? And no you didn't actually ‘get rid of me’. I cast a spell last second that stored a part of me here." Bill said, pointing down. "You’re welcome."

 

"For what?!" Dipper yelled, outraged. _Bill had NEVER done anything to help him!_

 

"Why, Pinetree, for granting you my presence.” Dipper looked disgusted. “Yeesh kid! I’m kidding. I restored your Uncle's memories" And now Dipper was stunned.

 

"Why?" Dipper asked.

 

"BECAUSE IT'S **SIXER** I WANT!" Bill yelled in a demonic voice. The dream ended with him laughing maniacally. Dipper woke up screaming. Mabel came over to stroke his hair reassuringly.

“Ssh, Dip-dop. It’s ok. It was just a dream.” _Was it?_

. . . . . . . . .

Everyone in Gravity Falls had come to see them off. Gideon even got a little peck on his cheek from Mabel. His face looked like a tomato, an ugly, fat tomato. The bus driver was waiting. They climbed on and sat at the very back. They turned around and waved as the bus drove off. Waddles made himself comfortable on Mabel’s lap.

“Now leaving Gravity Falls!” The driver calls out. _Brace for impact!_ Dipper heard in Bill say in his head. _Oh shit. Not a dream, not a dream. Definitely not a dream. Impact?_ He saw the ‘You are now leaving Gravity Falls!” sign. He saw the front of the bus pass it and then. . .

*CRASH*

. . . He was no longer inside the bus. It screeched to a stop. The safety door was missing. Huh. Mabel came sprinting out of the bus’s back ‘door’. It was just a gap now.

“Dipper!” She screamed. She rushed to his side and picked his head up off the ground, then dropped it.

 

“Ouch! Mabel! What the hell?” Dipper exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. “That hurt.” He said quieter. She looked shaken up. “Mabel? Are you ok?” he reached to touch her shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

 

“Stay away from me Bill!” She screamed and ran back to the bus. _Wait, Bill?_

_“Yes, Pinetree?” Bill answered. Dipper decided to ignore him._ He crawled over to the broken door and looked in the glass. He studied his reflection but not for long. He didn’t need to look further than his eyes. The pupils were thin, black slits and the sclera was a glowing gold. _Oh._ He thought. _That part of Bill in my mind is preventing me from leaving Gravity Falls. Just like during Wierdmageddon, the barrier won’t let anything ‘weird’ out. And now that includes me._

_“Be grateful!” Bill said._

_“For what?!”_

_“Well you wanted summer to last forever. Looks like your wish came true. Now you can stay with your friends. And I can figure out how to get out of here and get my revenge on Sixer. It’s a win for both of us!”_


	2. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back? Me!  
> Finally an update! I am so, SO sorry it took so long guys. 
> 
> Please forgive me!!!

**Mabel’s POV**

*CRASH*

“Dipper!” She screamed. She rushed to his side and picked his head up off the ground, then dropped it.

 

“Ouch! Mabel! What the hell?” He exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. “That hurt.” He said quieter. _Those eyes_ “Mabel? Are you ok?” _That’s not Dipper._ He reached to touch her shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

 

“Stay away from me Bill!” She screamed and ran back to the bus. _I thought he was gone. This can’t be happening! Bill, Dipper. . . Bipper._ Tears started pouring from her eyes. The bus driver looked shocked and worried, possibly scared.

 

“What happened? Is he ok?” He asked. Mabel ignored him. She ran to the back of the bus and started rummaging through her bag.

 

“Come on, come on. Where are you?” She muttered. “Aha! Found you!” She yelled holding the Mabel sock puppet up dramatically. “Dipper!” She called. “Come on! I found a puppet! Possess it so you can tell me what’s going on!”

 

“Mabel! I’m right here!” Bipper called.

 

“Can it, Bill! I know it’s you!” Mabel screamed back. “Dipper, come on! Possess the puppet! I need your help!” Tears rolling down her cheeks. _Maybe he went to Grunkle Ford? He’d know what to do._ She ran to the front of the bus.

 

“Do you have a phone?!” she nearly screamed.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Can I borrow it?!”

 

“Um sure?” She grabbed the offered phone and called the shack.

 

“Hello?” a familiar gruff voice answered.

 

“Grunkle Stan! I need you to get Ford!” She yelled into the mobile phone.

 

“Why? What’s the matter, Pumpkin?”” Grunkle Stan asked, worried

 

“Just get him and bring him to the border of the town, please . . .” She pleaded.

 

“Um, ok… See you soon, sweetie.” Grunkle Stan hung up.

 

**Dipper’s POV**

She called Ford. _Maybe he can help me._

_“Or he could make things worse.” Bill said_

_“WORSE?! HOW CAN IT GET WORSE THAN THIS?!”_

_“Well he **might** uh, kill you . . . us.” Bill said nervously_

_“He wouldn’t kill me.” Dipper said._

_“Don’t be so sure kid. Sixer would do **anything** to get rid of me, and now that I’m trapped in **your** head it would be for good.” Bill said._

He could hear a car coming towards them. _“Kid!” Bill screamed. He sounded panicked “We need to get outta here! Now!”_ Dipper ran to the tree line.

 

“Hurry Great Uncle Ford, he’s getting away with Dipper’s body!” Mabel called. Dipper ran faster. He made it into the forest. He didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away from Ford.

 

“Bill! Give me my nephew’s body back or I’ll shoot!” Ford called from behind him. He sounded too close. He took a sharp left and almost ran off a cliff.

 

“Bill, you’re cornered. Give it up!” Ford stated, raising his gun so that it was aimed between Dipper’s eyes. Dipper put his hands up in surrender but Ford didn’t lower his gun. Dipper backed up. . . and fell.

 

“Ahhhhhhhh!” he screamed. _“Kid you’re going to get us both killed!”_ He landed in the lake below. Never before had Dipper been so glad to fall in the lake. He swam up and checked for signs of people. None. Good. He swam to the shore and dragged himself to the tree line . . . again. Trees were becoming his safety zone. He was exhausted. He really needed to sleep but he knew that if he stopped moving his uncle would find him again.

 

_“Bill, what do I do?” There’s something he never thought he’d hear himself say._

_“I don’t know kid.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment, even if it's just something stupid like;
> 
> "hey. you forgot a comma."


	3. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill actually agree on something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that, AN UPDATE! :p
> 
> So sorry for the wait, but assignments are a pain in the ass. they take up all my time. Next chapter might not be up for a while because my English teacher is a bitch and gave us a crap ton of holiday homework.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Bill didn’t know what to do. _That’s a first._ Dipper thought.

 

 _“Maybe we could hide in the forest forever?”_ He suggested.

_“Kid. Don’t be a coward. We have to do something about this.”_

_“Oh, no. I know you well enough Bill. This is the part where you offer to magically make everything ok and then stab me in the back. Well it’s not happening!”_

He could feel Bill’s anger in his head. **_“You know nothing about me, Pine Tree. NOTHING!”_** Dipper flinched. Bill remained quiet for a while, fuming. Dipper found a tree that should be able to hide him from view. He began to climb it. He found a somewhat comfortable fork in the branches about halfway up the tree. _Perfect!_ He thought. He shifted until he was nestled between the two branches. He drifted off to sleep, staring peacefully at the stars.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

He’d had the worse dream ever. He’d dreamt that Bill had come back and that he was trapped inside of his head and that he was on the run from his uncle and that he had slept in a tree. He sat up in bed laughing to tell Mabel his dream, only to find that she wasn’t there and that he was 15 feet above the ground in a tree. He groaned.

 

_The dream was real. Great! Just absolutely perfect! I have a demon stuck in my head and my uncle’s trying to kill me!_

He had no doubt that Ford would come looking for him, probably with Stan or Wendy, but he had no idea how long it would take for them to find him. Did he even want to be found? If, by some miracle, Ford believed him what would they do? He had no idea. If Ford didn’t believe him, well, he was probably going to have a gunshot wound to deal with. He still found it hard to believe that after everything that he went through with his great uncle, he would try and shoot him. He really would do anything to be rid of Bill.

 

His mind wandered back to what Bill had said last night. He had a point (no pun intended), Dipper didn’t know anything about him other than his history with Ford and what he had experienced himself. Maybe if he got to know the demon better he could convince his family to spare him. _Wait! What am I thinking? Help Bill?_ When did he start feeling like he should help the demon? As much as Dipper hated to admit it, even to himself, he was softening towards the demon. _Maybe this really could work out_ , he thought.

 

 _“Hey, Bill?”_ The demon didn’t reply. Still giving him the silent treatment. _“Look, Bill. I know I’m probably not your favourite person right now, but whether you like it or not we have to work together. You don’t know what will happen to you if I die and neither do I.”_

_“Yeah I know kid. You don’t need to remind me. I hate to admit it but you’re right Pine Tree. I’ll do what I can to keep you alive, for now.”_ Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. At least they could agree on that.

 

“So what should we do now?” Dipper asked aloud.

 

“Hey kid! Are you insane? Cause you’re talking to yourself.” An unfamiliar voice pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment. ( even for 'stupid stuff' )


	4. Author's note

ok, so i know i haven't posted anything on here in months (in fact i haven't even touched ao3... whoops) but I probably won't be writing anytime soon as i am focusing on Wattpad right now cause I'm on it way more often.

You can find me on Wattpad and Instagram as; siege_that_fandom

Ok, that's it. That's all i wanted to say.

Seeya~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the characters.


End file.
